


Redamancy

by Insatiable_blathering



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insatiable_blathering/pseuds/Insatiable_blathering
Summary: Moving to a new state is always scary and nothing ever goes according to plan. Hope Roberts knew this. What she didn’t know was how off kilter her life would become all because she agreed to tutor Sodapop Curtis.
Relationships: Evie/Steve Randle, Sodapop Curtis/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Redamancy

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Outsiders_ by S.E. Hinton, or _Be My Baby_ by The Ronettes.**

* * *

_The night we met I knew I needed you so_

_And if I had the chance I'd never let you go_

Moving to Tulsa, Oklahoma was never in Hope's plan. Living with just her mom and older sister wasn't part of the plan either, but there she was. The beginning of November was chilly, something she wasn't quite used to. She just moved to Tulsa at the beginning of August, just in time for the school year to start. Being a sophomore in a brand-new town is a little daunting. Hope had just turned sixteen years old, and she thought that moving to a new state during this crucial growing up period of her life was unfair. She didn't know anyone and making actual, life-long friends was a little hard. Because of that, the past few months have been difficult. Having a set schedule and knowing everything was something that Hope loved. It was soothing to her to have a plan. All of that got thrown out of whack when she moved.

Hope has noticed that there was some kind of separation of the kids based upon their monetary status at Will Rogers High School, and talking to her classmates confirmed that. Hope came from a farming town down in Alabama. It was more about getting crops and cattle ready rather than determining who had more money. Of course, there were always people that did care, but it was mostly always the adults. Now, Hope wasn't poor by any means, and people sure ate that up in this school. A few girls in her grade seemed nice enough and she tried to stick with them.

Her home room was a bit of a different story. It was filled with teenagers of all different backgrounds. The Socs, as the richer ones were called, always smiled and talked to her. They would try to socialize before the bell rang and a lot of the time it was pleasant. However, she did have to sit across from a Steve Randle who seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had dark hair and eyes, and always seemed to be in a bad mood, but he left Hope well enough alone. She heard things about him from the rest of the class. His dad was a drunk and would kick him out of the house. She didn't judge him for that. She actually felt bad for him. She knew how bad parents could get. But homeroom was the only time she had with him. They've never actually spoken to one another. He's nodded his head in greeting before, but that's about it. He's definitely a greaser, those of a low class, but he's been more respectful to her than some of her own monetary class.

Her homeroom teacher, and math teacher, Mr. Gallagher, started taking roll. Everyone had to sit in order of their last name. Some of her classmates have tried to challenge the seating chart, but he wouldn't have any of it. Hope was okay with that because at least she didn't have to pick out a spot and get stuck with it. The typical morning announcements came through the intercom. _Today's lunch will consist of…_

"Hope, can you come here for a moment," Mr. Gallagher called out. As she stood up, she could feel some of her fellow classmates look at her. _It's homeroom. What could he want?_ "Hope, I have a favor to ask if you."

"What is it?" She asked. Hope was a little anxious as she fiddled with the side of her skirt. She was still so new, no one should be asking her to do favors. In all reality, it should be the other way around.

"I have a student who isn't doing so well. His parents have reached out to me and wondered if I could recommend anyone to tutor him. You are a great student, and I have seen you helping some of the other kids. Personally, I think you could really help him. What do you say? Are you interested?"

Hope was a little stunned. She thought she did alright in her classes, but Mr. Gallagher thinks she's going a great job. She loves math, and if it isn't working then she can always stop tutoring him, right?

"I'll do it," she decided. Sure, she's never professionally tutored, but how hard can it be?

Mr. Gallagher smiled, "Good. I'll let Soda know, and I should have all of the information you'll need by the time your class comes around. If he's able to, I'll see if he can come to your class, and you can start tutoring today. Thank you Hope."

"Soda?" She asked.

"Sodapop Curtis. He's a great kid, but I think all he needs is just some extra time to focus on the material. I'm sure that you all will get along. Now, I'm going to start getting some papers together that should help, okay?" _What kind of name is Sodapop?_

"Yes sir Mr. Gallagher," and Hope went back to her seat. _Sodapop Curtis? Isn't that Steve's best friend?_ She's head the name before, and didn't really understand why his name was that. _Maybe it's a nickname._ She has definitely seen Sodapop around the school. Most of the time, though, there's a small group of girls fawning over him as he walks with his group of friends. It didn't matter what class or grade the girls belonged to, they all seemed to love him _. Should I ask Steve about him? Well, that probably won't be a good idea. He may not want to talk about his friend to a girl he doesn't even know, or even like._

She took her seat across from Steve, and he was looking at her from the corner of his eye. _Did he overhear?_ She smoothed out the skirt of her dress and focused on her notebooks in front of her. _Well, h_ _e can talk to me if he wants to._ The bell couldn't ring fast enough, and Hope gathered her things. What if Sodapop didn't want her to tutor him? What if she couldn't help him and made him worse? Can a tutor actually make someone worse?

"Hope! Wait up!" She turned and saw Sherri Valance walking towards her. Sherri, also known as Cherry for her red hair, was her table partner in her physical science class. "Did you study for today's test?"

"Ugh, I tried, but I can never focus when trying to study for this class," Hope rolled her eyes. "Maybe I'll get lucky like last time and somehow pass."

"Whatever. You know you'll do fine on it. I've been thinking about getting someone tutor me."

They sat their books down on their shared table. "Speaking of tutoring. Mr. Gallagher asked me to tutor someone."

"Who?"

"Sodapop Curtis. Do you know anything about him?"

"Just that he's an absolute doll! Honestly, he's probably the best-looking guy in our school."

"Cuter than Bob?" Hope asked with a sly grin. Cherry had just started dating Robert Sheldon just the month before.

"Well, it could be a close tie," Cherry blushed. "Anyways, I haven't personally met him, but from what I've seen, he seems nice. He hangs out with other greasers, but he doesn't seem as rowdy as the others."

"Anyone can be rowdy Cherry," Hope scoffed. "Bob is pretty rowdy himself."

"Well, you know what I mean. Greasers aren't always the best."

The bell rang for class to start before Hope could respond. The teacher, Mr. Salter, immediately told them to put away their textbooks and take out a pencil. He was handing out the tests, and he would give everyone a different version of the test. Mr. Salter hated cheating and did everything he could to prevent it. Hope looked at the first question of her test and already knew it was going to be a long test when she didn't even know the answer.

_At least it's multiple choice and I have a 25% chance of getting the right answer. Buuuuttt that means there's a 75% chance of getting it wrong._

Hope sighed as she guessed her way through.

_Lord have mercy._

* * *

_I'll make you so proud of me_

_We'll make'em turn their heads every place we go_

The test could have gone a little better. Well, more like a lot better. The knot in her stomach made the test unbearable and Hope knew that she didn't do the best that she could. She should have studied more for it. Studying shouldn't matter if the subject is liked or not. She knew that.

As the day progressed, the knot started to wither away. However, it came back at lunch time when it was leaked that Hope was going to be Sodapop's tutor.

She spent her lunch at one of the outside tables while it was still sunshiny and nice. She had joined Cherry and one of their other friends that had the same lunch period at one of the outdoor lunch tables. Marcia, who was at the table, was dating Randy Adderson. Randy was also Bob's best friend. Marcia was pretty with her short, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Hope never understood what Cherry and Marcia saw in Bob and Randy. Both guys were on the football team, and while they were great players, they were not exactly the nicest people to those considered below them. Or even their own friends. However, the foursome was cute together, the football players with the cheerleaders. The three girls were eating when a fourth joined them. Bonnie Campbell, a pretty blonde, was complaining about the science test they all took, and they all had to agree with what she said; it sucked.

"If I don't have a B in that class when Christmas Break comes around, my parents going to make me get a tutor! I don't have time for a tutor," Bonnie complained.

"Going on dates and shopping can be pushed off for a few days so you can," Cherry said. "I may have to get one myself after that test."

"We all may," Marcia agreed.

"Speaking of tutoring, Hope is actually going to be a tutor," Cherry said slyly.

"Oooohhh do you know who?" Bonnie asked. "Is it someone we know?"

"Well, we don't know him personally. At least I don't. It's Sodapop Curtis," Hope admitted, feeling her face grow warm as Bonnie and Marcia stared at her with their mouths agape. It seems like everyone knows Sodapop in some form or fashion.

"Hope! Like the Sodapop Curtis that works at the DX Station a couple of blocks over?"

"I guess. I don't know where he works."

"Well, he only works on weekends from what I can tell," Bonnie said. "He's so dreamy! I would _love_ to tutor him."

"You wouldn't get much studying done," Marcia smirked. "He is a dream though. You would make a cute couple."

"This isn't about dating. It's about helping him in a class," Hope rolled her eyes.

"C'mon. All you have to do is not be a country bumpkin. Just be like Scarlett O'Hara. A Southern Belle."

"Marcia! I am _not_ a country bumpkin!" Hope felt insulted. "Have I ever been a bumpkin?"

"Well no," Marcia admitted, "but you haven't been on single date since you moved here."

Hope sighed and rolled her eyes. "Doing well in school will help me with my future, not dating."

"Excuses."

" _Anyways_ ," Hope said, standing up and ending their banter. "If y'all will excuse me, I need to get my stuff ready for my English class before I am harassed any more by the three of you."

All three girls laughed and made more comments in good fun as Hope walked away. Whatever. She didn't even know the guy. She knew they meant well, but there's more to life than dates.

* * *

_Oh, since you the day I saw you_

_I have been waiting for you_

_You know I will adore you 'til eternity_

Sodapop Patrick Curtis was dumb, or at least he thought he was. His mom always told him different, but isn't that what parents are supposed to do? His older brother Darry was brilliant, and he wanted to go to college. He just graduated a year ago and was saving up to pay for it. His little brother Ponyboy was just as smart as Darry; he even got put up a grade in grade school. Sodapop and Ponyboy. Yeah, he knew their names were a little different, but their father was unique and wanted his sons to be as well. Darry was a junior, which still made him unique in Soda's mind.

Soda was good looking, and he knew it, but he liked to think that his name and happy go lucky attitude is what drew people to him. He wanted to be more than just a pretty face and actually know something. He had a tutor before, but she didn't really teach him. Well, she _did_ teach him something, but it _definitely_ had nothing to do with school.

Lord, he hated this. His parents were making him get another tutor. His parents only want what's best for him, but can't they see that school isn't his thing? He wanted to know things, but it was like his brain wouldn't cooperate with him. Math was just the worst. He can't remember all the formulas and steps involved. He was being forced to skip his shop class to go meet his tutor. Yeah, it was just meeting his tutor, but he won't have Two-Bit or Steve with him. Steve knew his tutor, Hope Roberts, because they were in the same homeroom. She's a Soc apparently and Steve didn't care for her. Not like he hated her because he doesn't know her, but Steve just doesn't care for Socs in general.

Soda stopped outside Mr. Gallagher's classroom and ran a hand through his hair. Dread was filling his stomach and he wished he was anywhere but here. Other students were filing into the classroom and Soda went with them. As soon as he stepped into the room, a familiar voice spoke to him

"Hey Soda," Sandy Webber greeted him with a smile. Sandy was Evie's best friend, and Evie was Steve's girlfriend. Sandy had light blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She was sweet and Steve said she liked him. Maybe if there wasn't so much pressure on Soda to improve his grades, then he would consider going on a date with Sandy. "Haven't you already had this class?"

"Yeah," he replied, giving her a smile and walking up to her. "I'm just here for some extra credit." Mr. Gallagher said if he came during his shop period, met his tutor, and started studying with some effort, he would raise his lowest grade to make it a passing grade. Soda would do anything to improve his grade, and make his parents proud.

"Brady, you need to go to class," an irritated voice said.

"But don't I deserve a kiss first?" Sodapop turned and saw Bradford Wallace, a running back on the football team, talking to a girl with curly black hair.

"For what?"

"Well, I did walk you to your class."

"Actually, I was already walkin' to class and you decided to follow me here."

"Only because I want you to go out with me this weekend on a little group date with Bob and Randy."

"And I've told you before that I wasn't interested. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go see my teacher."

"I'm not excusing you." Soda could tell Brady was trying to be playful by giving out a little laugh and making his voice light, but his tone didn't exactly match his serious facial expression.

"Brady, I wasn't actually asking for your permission. I said it to be polite and to tell you what I'm doing. I don't beat around the bush and I don't give out false answers or statements. So, my answer is still no and I'm going to talk to my teacher."

"Mr. Wallace, you may want to take that as a cue to go to your class," Mr. Gallagher spoke up from his desk.

Brady scowled at the teacher and left. The girl turned away from where Brady once stood rolling her eyes. She walked towards Mr. Gallagher and he started explaining the papers on his desk.

"What was that?" Soda asked, looking at the new girl.

"That's Hope Roberts. Brady does this to her about every day and just expects her to change her mind to date him," Sandy explained. "He doesn't really take no for an answer from her. I think he thinks she's playing hard to get." Soda didn't like that one bit. His dad raised him to know that no means no, and that if a girl is interested, then she won't play hard to get.

"Mr. Curtis, please come here," Mr. Gallagher called out. Sodapop said a quick goodbye to Sandy and walked towards the desk. That girl was his tutor and she definitely was a Soc if the running back was asking her out. "This is Hope. She's going to be helping you."

"Hi," she said and looked at him. Her green eyes met his brown ones and he though she had the prettiest eyes.

"Hi," he echoed, giving out his movie star smile and she smiled back.

"Now, today we and tomorrow we are reviewing for the test on Wednesday. Each Wednesday we are having a test to help review for the big midterm test before Christmas Break. This also gives people the chance to help improve their grades. I've created study packets for everyone to complete. We're starting back at the beginning and reviewing one to two chapters a week. I'm going to go ahead give both of you all the packets to work on, so you can continuously review and get caught up, okay?" Mr. Gallagher looked at the two of them.

"Of course, Mr. Gallagher," Hope replied, and she picked up the two stacks of paper he laid in front of them. "When do we need to turn these in?"

"Before the test each Tuesday. I'll give them back the week before the midterm so you can have them to study. I'll need help grading them during your aide period, Hope."

"Absolutely," she smiled.

"Good. Any questions?" Hope and Soda looked at each other.

"I don't think so," Soda replied.

"Okay. Sit at the back table and go ahead and start. Once the rest of the class comes in, I'll explain to them what's going on."

"Thank you, Mr. Gallagher," Soda said, silently praying that this actually works and helps him.

"It's my duty to help students to the best of my ability. Let me know if there's anything else I can do."

They both nodded and went to the round table where Hope would normally grade papers during her aide period. It was a little awkward when they were unpacking their items. Both didn't know how to approach talking to one another.

She laid out their first packets and brought out her own notes and textbook.

"So," Hope said, looking at Soda, "where do you want to begin?"

"Well, I'm Sodapop Curtis," he introduced.

Hope smiled, "Hope Roberts," and they shook hands. They finally got a good look at one another. He was gorgeous like everyone else has been saying. His golden-brown hair was greased back, and he had warm brown eyes. He was wearing a red and white plaid shirt with a white undershirt and blue jeans. He was still tan from the summer sun and he had the most gorgeous smile. Hope could see why all the girls swoon after him. Soda could tell that Hope was definitely a Soc. She had the same air of confidence and assurance that the other Socs had. Like she was comfortable with who she was. Her clothes definitely looked better made and she didn't have the heavy makeup that the girls of his social status wore. She was wearing a gray dress which had a matching headband, and it was holding back her curly black hair. Her green eyes were bright, and he thought they looked like gemstones with how bright they are. Her hand fit just right in his, but unfortunately, he couldn't hold on it for too long as she pulled away. "So, let's start! We'll begin with Chapter One with the different lines and angles. What exactly do you know, or remember, about that unit?"

"Not much," he admitted, feeling stupid. "The names and points get mixed up, and I just lose concentration so easily when it gets frustrating."

"It is a lot of information, but the good thing about math is that it's all related and builds upon previous units. It might be best to start over and create new notes. So, pull out your textbook and let's go to the first chapter." Soda did as she said, and he also pulled out his notebook. "Let's go through and make notes of the definitions. Reading out loud can help with concentration instead of reading in your head when you can be distracted by different thoughts."

"You've tutored before?"

"Not really. I just like things to be organized."

"I can tell," he smirked. _Her bag must be heavy to carry all of those supplies and her books._

"There is nothing wrong with being organized," Hope remarked, crossing her legs and swinging the top one back and forth. "Now, do you want to start, or do you want me to?"

"I can do it," he volunteered, and he started to read the first chapter.

It was a little awkward at first. Sandy kept looking back at them, and Soda would smile at her, but he had to focus. The reading went by as smoothly as possible when one person accidentally kicks the other multiple times. Sheepish apologies from Hope to Soda were exchanged, and he couldn't be too mad at her. She was pretty cute, but it was getting irritating. She stopped swinging her leg and moved to bouncing her leg. Soda, himself, cannot stay still either, but Soda just has too much energy to be calm. Hope seemed calm but was still moving something at all times. Maybe it was just nerves about tutoring someone new for the first time. The class period went by with them taking turns reading and stopping to solve the examples. Hope would point out important details that Soda would write down. He liked it when Hope would read. Mr. Gallagher was a great teacher, but sometimes when he would read, he would get so monotoned that Soda would start to daze out, or he would move so quick that Soda couldn't keep up. The voice in Soda's head when he would read couldn't quite concentrate all the time, but Hope made it interesting. She would explain how to keep the different types of angles straight, and Soda honestly felt like he was learning something. Hopefully, if he was, it would stick in his head for the test.

Soon enough, the class period was over with and the school day was also done. They started to pack up their things back into their bags after Hope bookmarked where they stopped. Sandy approached them and Hope gave her a small smile. She saw them talking before class began. It's safe to say that almost everyone knew that Sandy had a crush on him.

"Are you ready Soda?" Sandy asked, her eyes flicking between the two of them.

"Almost. Hope! What're you doin' tomorrow after school?" Soda blurted out before Hope could say bye or leave.

"Ummm I don't think I have any plans," Hope responded, closing her bag, ignoring the small glare from the blonde.

"Do you wanna come to my house and help me study some more?" His brown eyes were pleading, and she couldn't let him down. She would deal with the consequences later.

"Sure," she smiled. "That should be fine."

"Steve normally takes me home and he can bring you with us."

"Would he be okay with that?" Hope asked. Steve didn't really seem happy. Like ever. He would probably be less happy if he knew that Sodapop was volunteering him to do things.

Soda shrugged, "It'll be fine. I introduced him to his girlfriend, so he owes me." _Steve has a girlfriend?_ More power to that girl for dating him.

"Okay. We'll study some more after school tomorrow." Soda could actually feel relief with that statement. He thought this first session went great. He stayed concentrated for the most part, and he felt like he actually learned something. He just hopes he can remember what was done today.

"Great!"

"Alrighty. Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Hope smiled, segueing into goodbye. She really enjoyed her time with Soda today. He listened to her, well he seemed like he was listening. He also wrote down everything she said. She was a little anxious about doing all of this, but it seemed to be working out.

"Let me walk you to your locker," he offered, returning her smile _. How can you say no to someone like him? "_ Sandy, I'll meet you outside, okay?"

"Okay," Sandy said softly, watching them leave the classroom. _I don't like this at all._

The halls were still full of teenagers socializing before going home. However, some were leaving their conversations to stare at Hope and Sodapop. Hope felt a little uneasy with so many eyes on her, but Soda was just smiling. He really was handsome, like a movie star. His smile definitely made her heart flutter when he smiled at her. _How can someone just look so perfect?_

Soda knew he was good looking, and he knew what the girls of the school thought of him. He was never without admirers, but Hope was a little different. Her cheeks would get a little blush on them when he would joke and smile at her, but she still wasn't actively flirting with him or anything of the sort. She actually tutored him and talked to him like he was sixteen and not like a dumb child when he had questions. She didn't drop hints about going on a date, or even just straight up giving him her number. She cared about what she did, and it showed. He went out on a limb asking her to come to his house tomorrow. His parents should be okay with it, but he'll definitely ask them. Steve on the other hand may not. Steve started saving his money as soon as he knew what a car was when he was young. All of the times his dad would kick him out, Mr. Randall would give Steve money to make up for it. Over the years, and all of the odd jobs he would do, allowed Steve to get an older car that he was actively improving. He would bring Sodapop home and hang out with Soda until it was dinner time. He would also take his girlfriend Evie home, and sometimes Sandy too. He could bring Hope this time. Soda knew his dad would take her home if she didn't have a ride back. He needs all the help he can get, and Hope could be the person to give him that. It also doesn't hurt that he thinks she's pretty cute.

"You know, you can go ahead and meet up with Sandy instead of walking me to my locker."

"Do you want me to?" Soda asked, feeling just a little let down. _Does she not want her Socy friends know what she's doing?_

"Well, no," Hope admitted, feeling the familiar warmth from the study session grace her cheeks. "It's just that Steve doesn't seem like a very patient person. I could be wrong because you do know him better than I do, but if he isn't patient, then you don't need to hold him up because of me."

"Nah, he'll be alright. Where is your locker though?"

"It's just right up the hall."

Soda followed her and there was a comfortable silence between the two of them. Both weren't sure what to say given they just met and most of their talking dealt with geometry. She walked fast, but his long legs could easily keep up. He wanted to talk to her and get to know her, but he was nervous. Soda never got nervous. So why was this girl he just met made him feel that way?

They made it to her locker, and he could easily remember where it is and meet up with her there whenever. When Hope opened her locker, he saw how she color coded her books and binders. She was definitely organized. She carefully exchanged her items and Soda looked at her. She wasn't nearly as tan as he was, but she had freckles that were littered across her cheeks and nose. He could see why Brady was insistent on asking her out, and he wasn't sure why she kept saying no. She was new and Soda has seen her around the school maybe once or twice, but never paid much attention to her. _Maybe because she wasn't giving me any attention?_ Soda was a little vain, and he did like the attention he got. He was never without a date when he needed one. Maybe Hope would want to go out. _Nah. I gotta focus and keep her as my tutor. Maybe she can help with my other classes though._

She closed her locker and met his gaze. "Thank you for walking me."

"It was my pleasure," he smiled. He got a smile in response _. Hell, I could smile all day long if I could just see that smile she gives me._ "You got everything?"

"I do. My sister is waiting for me, so I'm gonna get goin'."

"Hang on a minute," Soda quickly said. He jerked out a piece of paper from his notebook and a pen. He scribbled down his address and phone number for Hope. "Here. Just in case."

She took the piece of paper from him and put in her bag. "Don't lose it," he joked. _Lord did that sound joking enough? He didn't want the same reaction that Brady got earlier._

"I'll keep it safe."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You'll see me tomorrow," she promised. They shared one last smile and Hope walked away. Soda watched her leave and he wanted to walk her out, but he had people waiting to meet up with him. He'll see Hope tomorrow and be able to spend some more time with her. Granted it was only time to be used to study, but he'll take what he could get for now.

* * *

_So won't you, please_

_Be my little baby_

Hope could feel her heartbeat racing as she left Soda. He was so sweet, handsome, and he just seemed _genuine._ The majority of people she has come into contact with always seemed to have an ulterior motive. Well, Soda does too; he needs to pass his class. Still though that's better than others. The sunlight felt amazing when she stepped outside. Mr. Gallagher always kept his classroom on the cooler side. Waving bye to some of the people she knew she made her way to her sister's car. Virginia was eighteen and was already ready to graduate from college. She was taller than Hope and she was a beautiful blonde with gray eyes, which she definitely got from their mother Florence. Virginia drove a yellow VW Bug and even though their older brother relentlessly makes fun of it, Virginia still adored it.

"How was school?" Virginia asked as Hope got in the passenger seat.

"It was fine. I've been asked to tutor someone in math," Hope replied, gauging her sister's reaction.

"Like during school?"

"Well, he asked me to tutor him at his house tomorrow after school," Hope replied, gauging her sister's reaction.

"Where does he live?"

"In a house."

"Well, I should hope he does, but Hope, I'm being serious."

"Ugh, he gave me his phone number and address, okay? I didn't question him about the area that he lives in, or the kind of house. I'm just helping another student."

"I know, I know. But you know how Mother gets and how she worries. We don't know him. You haven't even told me his name."

"His name is Sodapop Curtis."

"Who names their child after a type of drink?"

"Who names their child after a state?"

"I don't know why I try to argue with you. It never goes the way I need it to," Virginia sighed.

Hope grinned, "So, I can tutor him tomorrow after school?"

"We need to ask Mother before-"

"Momma is visiting Aunt Careen, and you _know_ how she gets when we make her worry over little things. Sooo that means the decision is yours."

"Fine, fine, but you call me when you're on your way home." Virginia had to give up. Virginia knew she was being overbearing, but she was responsible for Hope when their mother was out of town. But this was just tutoring, and Hope has a good head on her shoulders. If Hope trusted him enough to go to this unknown guy's house to tutor, then that should, hopefully, be enough for Virginia.

_Say you'll be my darlin'_

_Be my baby now_

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Any criticism or encouragement is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
